Penyataan
by ScorpioNoKuga
Summary: Ini soal dia. Aku selalu memperhatikannya. / Don't like, don't read/


**Disclaimer** : **Semua** **seri** **Saint** **Seiya** **bukan** **milik** **saya**.

**Warning** : **OOC**, **GaJe**, **Typo**(**s**), **etc **

* * *

Ini hanya pertemuan singkat antara diriku dan dirinya. Kami hanya sebatas '_teman_ _sekelas_' saja. Hanya mengetahui nama dan tidak menghetahui yang lain. Jangankan mengobrol, aku dan dia, benar-benar tak pernah mengobrol...

.

.

.

Dia, sang kutu buku. Sedangkan aku? Hanyalah sang pembuat onar di kelas. Berbeda, bukan? _Yeah_... tentu saja berbeda.

Dia pendiam dan sulit didekati. Mungkin, orang yang bisa dekat dengannya hanya Shaka. Lelaki _budha_ itu selalu membicarakan soal ketenangan dan dianggapi dengan kesetujuan dari dia...

.

.

.

Bayangkan saja saat aku bertemu dengannya di mall, dia hanya menganggukkan kepala-nya sebagai salam padaku. Setelah itu, dia melanjutkan mencari-cari buku untuk tugas sekolah atau _novel_.

.

.

.

Dan... Sebenarnya aku juga merasakan hal aneh saat memandang dirinya. Rambut merah yang terurai panjang, berbeda denganku yang pirang berantakan... Terkadang, aku deg-deg-an saat memandangnya. Aku bingung dengan apa yang kurasakan...

Pernah aku bertanya pada sepupu-ku yang berusia 22 tahun dan dia hanya menjawab, "Kau sedang merasakan yang namanya '_cinta_', Milo "

Hei, aku mengerti apa itu... Tapi, tetap saja, aku masih bingung! Aku bahkan tak tau kenapa aku bisa menyukainya! Kami hanya sering bertemu dan menyapa dengan anggukan kepala.

.

.

.

Hari ini, aku pulang dengan menaiki motorku. Kuharap aku bisa sampai di rumah dengan cepat. Karena, kata kaa-san, Kardia dan Degel, sudah datang. Oh, ya, Degel, dia adalah kekasih Kardia. Aku juga bingung kenapa bisa dia menyukai Kardia...

"Yo, Milo!" Sapa Kardia saat aku sampai di rumah. Seperti biasa, rambutnya dibiarkan tergerai berantakan dan dia mengenakan pakaian kaos putih dan jeans hitam.

Aku hanya menglambaikan tanggan dan segera memarkir motorku ke dalam rumah, "_Hi_, Kar," Sapaku. "Apa Degel ada?"

"Huh? Degel? Tentu saja Ia ada. Memangnya kenapa? Ingin menanyakan soal masalah '_itu_'?" Tanyanya.

"Menurutmu?"

.

.

.

"Degel," Panggilku pada pemuda bersurai hijau toska, "Ada yang... Ingin kubicarakan . .."

"Ah, ya, Milo... Pembicaraan apa?" Tanyanya sambil menutup novel yang dibacanya. Dia memberiku isyarat agar aku mendekat.

Kudekati lelaki berdarah Prancis tersebut. "Eng... Saat kau didekat Kardia, apa yang kau rasakan...?" Tanyaku to the point.

Dia memperhatikanku, "Deg-deg-an tentunya. Tapi, lama kelamaan biasa saja... Kenapa kau menanyaka hal i- "

Ucapannya terputus, digantikan oleh suara orang yang sangaaaat kukenal, "Dia sedang merasakan CINTA, Degel." Ujar Kardia.

"Kardia! A- aku belum bilang bahwa aku menyukainya!" bantahku. seketika, aku sadar bahwa wajahku memerah.

"Biasanya, Milo, kau akan merasakan rasa kehilangan saat kau kehilangan orang yang kau cintai..." Ingat Kardia dengan lembut. Kurasa, dia ingat dengan seseorang dimasa lalunya...

.

.

.

Ujian akhir bagi siswa-siswi jelas 3 Sanctuary Academy memang membuat kami semua stress sekali. Dan... Kali ini, aku dan dia berada dikelas yang berbeda. Memang kali sering sekali bertemu akhir-akhir ini, tapi...

"Milo?" panggil seseorang padaku dengan nada tak yakin. Pemuda itu... Pemuda bersurai merah...

"Ah, ya?"

"Hari ini, aku dan yang lain akan melakukan belajar secara kelompok. Kau mau ikut? Ku dengar dari Aiolia bahwa kau pintar bahasa Yunani." Mintanya.

Aku berfikir sejenak. Lalu menatap matanya dan mengangguk mantap.

.

.

.

Ujian sudah selesai. Tinggal menunggu yang namanya Ijazah dan kami pun lulus. Ya, itu pun tergantung akan nilai ulanganmu, sih ...

Aku tidak pernah memikirkan apa nilaiku bagus atau tidak.. karena biasanya nilaiku selalu bagus... Yang kupikirkan sekarang adalah... Aku akan berpisah darinya. Berpisah dari pemuda bersurai merah tersebut.

Aku tak mengerti kenapa aku bisa merasakan kehilangan... Apa ini yang dimaksud oleh Degel? Tapi... Tetap saja aku masih tak mengerti . .. Otakku bisa melupakannya, namun, hatiku tidak ...

Aku terus saja berjalan tampa memperhatikan jalan hingga aku menabrak dia ...

"Ah, gomen, Camus." Ujarku padanya.

Pemuda dihadapanku tersenyum, "Daijobu, Milo."

"Ca- camus..." panggilku, "Ada yang... Ingin kubicarakan."

"Silahkan saja. Asal jangan ditengah jalan." Serunya dingin.

"Cafe milik paman Aiolia, bagaimana?"

.

.

.

Ini pertama kalinya aku mengajaknya jalan atau hanya sekedar makan di cafe berdua. Ya, berdua.

"So... Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan, Milo?" Tanyanya dingin sambil memaikan sedotannya.

"Em... Etto... Ah, a- aku... Me- menyu-menyukai..." aku memelankan suaraku. "... mu..."

"Eh?"

"Aku ... Menyukaimu, Camus . mau kah kau... Em... Menjadi.. Pacarku?"

"..."

Dia terdiam beberapa saat. Aku cukup ragu dengan jawabannya.

"Ya."

"Be-benar!?"

"Ya... Tentu saja."

"Arigatou, Camus!" Seruku sambil memeluknya.

"Milo! Jangan didepan umum!"

"Biarin!"

* * *

**A/N : END. Aneh? Ancur? Gaje? Saya tau, kok... Review?**


End file.
